Fazbear Allstars
'Fazbear Allstars '''is a fantasy adventure-themed role-playing game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on 2018, April 11th. The game was set to follow up the events from the spin-off game, ''FNaF World, featuring all the past characters in the franchise, including that of the latest game before its release, Five Nights at Freddy's: Pizzeria Simulator and by extension, Ultimate Custom Night. It was first released on GameJolt on December 18, 2017 in its "beta-testing phase" according to Scott, where the players would only be able to explore the open world along with other players online, all characters unlocked. This was done so because the player has the option to fight other players and random enemies they can come across. As per the release of the VR game Five Nights at Freddy's Help Wanted and its DLC, the Curse of Dreadbear, additional characters were added into the game as last second changes. Additionally, the game was updated again on December 17, 2019, weeks after the release of Freddy in Space 2. The game does not follow the system in FNaF World, where each character only has 3 attacks and may often share it to other characters. In the game, each character must have 2~3 attacks unique to themselves, and have up to 7 attacks maximum. The game also introduces new mechanics such as passives, signature items, armor types and damage types, as well as adding new chips and bytes. Premise The game is set after the Hard Mode Ending in FNaF World, where Animdude is defeated by Freddy Fazbear's party in the climax of the game. Animdude then disappears off into the unknown, leaving the fragile world behind to be broken in the inside- through the glitches. These glitches were harmless at first, but they evolved into sentient and dangerous entities within the game's code known as viruses, which began to tear the game world apart slowly. After the game world's structure finally collapsed, everyone retreated to a last haven against the world's destruction, the glitch world, but it was no avail. The glitch world was affected by the destruction of the world above. They eventually fall alongside the game as the viruses slowly consume the game world. The event was then thwarted by Animdude- who mysteriously returned- cleansed the code of the viruses and remade the game world. However, they weren't fully safe yet. Although most of them were wiped out, a lot of viruses returned unscathed, now more fearsome and terrible than ever. In a last ditch attempt to defeat them, Animdude tasked Freddy and his party to get rid of all the viruses that roams in their world and within the code. However, these glitches aren't the only enemies they have to deal with... Gameplay Characters The game has a total of 55+ characters, originating from all of the official games, as well as non-canon ones. These characters would be unlockable through defeating them in a fight, completing their questline or by achieving a specific ending. Classics * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Golden Freddy Withereds * Withered Freddy * Withered Bonnie * Withered Chica * Withered Foxy * Withered Golden Freddy 1980s Classics * Fredbear * Spring Bonnie Other * Springtrap Toys * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Mangle * Marionette * Balloon Boy * JJ * Dee Dee Others * Beakless Toy Chica * X.O.R. Phantoms * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Phantom BB * Phantom Mangle * Phantom Puppet Nightmares * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Fredbear * Nightmare * Plushtrap * Nightmare Mangle * Nightmarionne * Nightmare BB Halloween * Dreadbear * Jack-O-Bonnie * Jack-O-Chica * Grim Foxy Shadows * Shadow Freddy * RWQFSFASXC Funtimes * Circus Baby * Ballora * Funtime Freddy * Funtime Foxy * Ennard Others * Fourth Closet Baby * Fourth Closet Freddy * Bidybabs * Minireenas * Bonnet * Electrobab * Lolbit * Little Joe * PlushBaby Pizzeria Catalog Rockstar * Rockstar Freddy * Rockstar Bonnie * Rockstar Chica * Rockstar Foxy * Lefty Mediocre Melodies * Happy Frog * Mr. Hippo * Nedd Bear * Pigpatch * Orville Elephant Posh Pizzeria * Funtime Chica * El Chip * Music Man Salvages * Scrap Baby * Scraptrap * Molten Freddy Other * Helpy * Candy Cadet * Security Puppet * Trash and the Gang Endoskeletons * Endo-01 * Endo-02 * Endoplush * Yenndo * Mendo Twisted * Twisted Freddy * Twisted Bonnie * Twisted Chica * Twisted Foxy * Twisted Wolf Miscellaneous * Animdude * Paperpals * Crying Child * Virtua-Freddy * Bubba * Porkpatch * 8-Bit Fredbear * Old Man Consequences * Ghost Freddy * Glitchtrap Freddy in Space 2 * Space Freddy * Space Bonnie * Space Chica * Space Foxy The Desolate Hope * Coffee * Alphus * Bio-Beta * Malenz * Mirad * Amos Iffermoon * Blue Crown * Dinandus * K-2 * Dojo Chipper and Sons Lumber Co. * Mr. Chipper * Tyke Locations The areas and locations are mostly the same as with FNaF World, although most of them are locked until a certain quest is accomplished or an enemy is defeated. Fazbear Hills Choppy's Woods Deep-Metal Mine Dusting Fields Lilygear Lake Pinwheel Circus Mysterious Mine Blacktomb Yard Halloween Backstage Geist Lair Sub-Tunnels Trivia * The beta version of the game was extremely buggy and its server often lags, sometimes prone to crashing. * The game was intented to be an April Fool's troll by Scott, planning only its beta stage, which left most of its gameplay incomplete. This would later be retracted after Scott officially releases the full game on Steam roughly a year later. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's